


A Story From John Hart

by Lesbian_Laurens



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Story, The 456, Torchwood spoilers, set after CoE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Laurens/pseuds/Lesbian_Laurens
Summary: Eye-Candy is gone so John tells Jack the story of the only person he ever truly loved





	A Story From John Hart

"where's eye-candy?"

"gone"

"what?"

"i said he's gone john"

"what happened? was it a kidnaping? a murder? a monster?"

"you know the 456?"

"i've heard of them and hell their even worse then me"

"the 456 killed him."

"i'm so sorry jack I didn't-"

"have you ever loved anyone john? like really truly never get over them love someone?"

"yes"

"who were they?"

if y'all want more of this please comment or just leave a kudos!  
have a wonderful day lovely's!


End file.
